


Coming Clean

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Good Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Theo never wanted to work with the Dread Doctors. When he finally got a chance to help Scott and the pack he took it.





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Starts during Scott and Stiles argument in 5x9
> 
> Theo Raeken Week 2018 Day 2 Alternate Cannon

Scott and Stiles stared at each other. They were soaked from the rain. “Theo told me what you did. You killed Donovan,” Scott said, his hand tightening on the wrench in his hand.

“So you know it was self defense, or an accident,” Stiles fumbled for words. “I just pulled the pin. I didn't know he was going to be impaled. He was trying to, literally eat me, Scott. I was just trying to stay alive.”

“Theo said you beat him to death with this wrench.” Scott held it up. Realization filled his eyes. “You were right, Stiles. We can't trust him.” He pulled his best friend into a crushing hug. “I'm sorry.” Stiles returned the hug. “Oh God!” Scott yelled. “I left Theo alone with Liam and Hayden!”

\---

Scott and Stiles burst into the animal clinic. Liam sat right where Scott had left him Hayden cradled in his lap. 

“Where's Theo?” Stiles demanded.

“He left right after Scott did. You have to help her, Scott. Give her the bite,” the beta sobbed.

Scott started wheezing again. He shook his inhaler. “Liam, I can't. She's not strong enough.”

“It wouldn't help anyway.” Theo burst in through the door. Rain soaked his clothes and he was missing his usual air of confidence. Scott grabbed him by the shirt, slammed him against the wall. Theo threw his hands up, an old fashioned syringe filled a neon green liquid in his hand. “I don't have much time. This is the first time I can remember all three of them are busy, and I don't know how long it will last.” 

“Them?” Stiles asked. “Them who? The Dread Doctors?”

Theo rolled his eyes. “Yes, I mean the Dread Doctors. If they knew I took this, or knew I was going off plan with you guys I would already be dead. We have to move before they finish with their latest subject or none of us stand a chance.” His eyes pleaded. 

“You expect us just to believe you?” Scott yelled. “Everything you've said since you've been back is a lie.”

“Not everything.” He looked down. “Just most, but if I hadn't done as they said they would have killed me.” He looked at Stiles. “The same way they killed my sister and my real parents. You've been right about nearly everything, Stiles.”

“You guys!” Liam called their attention. “She's dying! Help her!”

“The only way a chimera survives is with this.” He nodded at the syringe. 

“How do we know you're telling the truth this time?” Scott asked, still wheezing. 

Corey stepped out from the wall. His shirt still covered in mercury. The hole from the stab wound showed smooth healed skin. “It worked on me.” He swallowed nervously.

Scott nodded, and let go of Theo. He gave the girl the shot. Hayden took a deep breath. She instantly filled with strength. Her eyes opened. “Liam?” she asked in a quiet voice. The two kissed tears streaming down their faces.

The older boys moved off to the side giving the couple a little privacy. Scott reached to take a puff off the inhaler. Theo snatched it from his hand. He broke it open showing purple dust. “They gave me one like it back in second grade, after my mom asked why my asthma was suddenly gone. The ironic part that I never really had asthma to begin with. It was a misdiagnosed heart condition.”

“You’re a chimera,” Stiles stated. “They gave you your sister's heart.” Theo nodded. “Why help us now? Why change sides?”

“Because everyone that goes against your pack loses, big. I don't want to end up dead or sharing a cell with Peter in Eichen House. I can tell you everything about their experiments. I can tell you what they are making, and most of all I can tell you how to stop it.”

Scott and Stiles traded a look. “And why would you do all that? What's in it for you?” Stiles asked chewing on his thumb nail.

“Getting away from the Docs, for one, and hopefully, when all this is done I'll have proven myself and you'll take me as part of your pack.”


End file.
